Modern aircraft include complex fuel systems that route aviation fuel from fuel tanks to aircraft systems that use the fuel. These aircraft systems can include the primary engines, and/or auxiliary power units (APUs). In the case of an aerial refueling tanker, these systems can also include fuel lines, manifolds, and associated valving necessary for delivering fuel to a receiver aircraft. In some cases, the fuel lines may pass through “ignition zones,” which are typically pressurized compartments in the aircraft (e.g., baggage compartments) that may also house electrical devices. Federal Aviation (FAA) regulations require that fuel lines in such areas have redundant seals. However, many existing fuel system devices (e.g., sensors) do not include such a capability. Furthermore, servicing such devices during the course of routine maintenance procedures can be cumbersome. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for fuel line components that include redundant seals and are easily serviceable.